Summer Day with The Feder's
by Puregold rebel
Summary: Last time they were at the lake house.. now its back in their hometown. Emily and Greg are dating and this story has drugged bus drivers, dance and Frat boy's SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

Its been 2 years since that summer at the lake house. 2 years since Greg and I got together. Corey and Keithie are going strong and Andre feels left out because of that.

* * *

"Emily, are you fine with walking to the Feder's?" Dad asked. He was going to pick up my 1/2 brother at the train station. I nod and pick up my bookbag.

I walk out and I walk down the road to their house. As I was walking to their house a deer ran out the door making the mailman throw the package up in the air to dodge it.

"Problem solved." Mr. Feder says. "Mr. Gigglesworth. Daddy its killing him." Becky says. "New problem began." He says after.

"Is that you bra Mrs. Feder." The mailman asks. "Easy." Mr. Feder says. "Gross." I say walking around the deer. It growls and I run to Greg. "Greg, go change." Mr. Feder says. He goes to change and I stand by Mrs. Feder, who was clutching her breasts.

"How did the deer get in?" I ask.

"Becky left the door open for a crazy ass deer." Keithie says. Corey walks up sees the deer and does the same thing i did. Keithie laughs and she hits him.

"I think ill go up to Greg." I go up to his room and when i walk in he was finishing by pulling his shirt over his head. He grabs his jacket and his bag and he kisses my cheek. I walk in front of Greg and while walking down Lenny hands Roxanne a box. I bounce a ball and pass it to Greg he bounces it

"Have a good day my buetiful children I love you all." Greg passes Lenny the ball and Lenny throws it a Beckys head.

"Hey Greg last chance to tell Emily." _Tell me what?_

"Tell Emily what?" Lenny asks. "Is that what takes you so long in the shower?"

"No! All I do in the shower is condition my hair."

"That's not what the deer told me."

"That deer's a liar!" Greg says. Oh umm.

"Yeah, Im to scared to tell her." _Do they remember Im standing right here. _"Besides, all the guys like her." _Me?_

"And you'll stay with her, Because you'll use my 3 step plan."

"What?"

"Make her smile."

"Tell her she has a nice smile."

"Tell her she has to go out that night."

"Why that night? "Greg asked.

"So Emily can't have more time to think of how fugly you are, because you are fugly.

"Come on Becky, its 8:00, school starts at 8:15 that means we only have 25 minutes."

We all look at each other and then Becky and Bean start riding and Mr. Feder says. "Read the street signs don't let Bean."

"Look at that, riding their bikes to school, couldnt do that in L.a"

"Thank God there no crazy people out here." Keithie says. After he says says that Nick, the bus driver, pulls up.

"Hey Nick how are you?"

"My wife's leaving me..," He says. "After 3 weeks." Greg and Keithie start laughing and I hit Greg in the arm.

"That's good for you. So what happened?"

"She found me eating a banana..." That's not so ba-" With my butt." There it is. Greg and i start laughing and we get in the bus. I sit on the window seat and the bus starts picking up more and more kids until Duffy starts insulting Donna's shoes.

"Leave her alone." Keithie says.

"What'd you say? " Duffy asks.

"Attention K-Mart shoppers lets find a seat please... Yes you in the camouflage jacket and Mariah Carey Hair lets pop a squat." Lenny says over the speaker.

Duffy doesn't sit down.

"Beanbag with arms and leg find a seat or seats before some one gets hurt."

* * *

We get to the school and the principal has blue foot trail. We walk up to the school and we go to our class room.


	2. Chapter 2

We got to the classroom and i sat in my normal spot, next to Greg diagonal from Andre. While walking in there was a buffed kid that look older than us all. "All right birdies, find your nests." The teacher says. "This is Branden Higgins." _That's my brother?_

"You can go sit over there..." He walks to the desk behind me. "or over there what ever works for you." The kid behind me hands out to him him wallet and Branden says "No I sit here." He packs up his stuff and runs to the other desk.

"Is your dad Marcus Higgins?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I've know him since I was a baby." Andre says.

"He's The Funniest" Greg says.

"Not really if you think about it: Playboy has 2 kids from 2 different girls and one of them is unknown." I say.

"I want to smash his face." He says. Greg and Andre look terrified and they start to turn around.

"Yeah, me too," Greg says.

"Yeah Screw him." Andre agrees. I stay turned around. He looks confused that i'm not scared.

"Do you have something to say?" He asks.

I nod and say. "Emily Higgins, Your sister." And then I turn around. The day continues and at the end of the day the principal starts his boring speech. But he doesn't get to finish when the bell rings and everyone leaves the room the are in. Greg, Andre and I walk through the halls. Branden is just standing there.

"Isn't your guys' dad supposed to pick you up?" Greg asked

"I told him it be fine to stay over at the soup kitchen?" _Soup Kitchen?_

We end up at a collage party and a girl grinds up on Greg. Me being the girlfriend gets jealous.

Greg looks at me, I ignore him and a boy starts dancing with me. We hear whooping and the three of us hide behind a bush. After a few minutes we see Lenny jump... Naked. **_Ewww_..** Then my dad jumped... even more gross. Then Kurt.. I hear Andre gag. Then Eric who lands on my dads face... That's gross for him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I saw my dad's " Greg says. We shudder as if trying to shake it out of our mind.

We leave forgetting Brandon and go to Gregs house. We hang out before Andre has a driver's test then Greg and I watch a movie and I leave to go to my house.

I walk up and I stand next to Brandon while dad makes a weird noise. Brandon smiles a bit.

We go inside and order pizza. The doorbell rings and Dad says something and closes the door.

We eat and they talk about what they are going to be for the 80's party.


	3. Chapter 3

I figure out that I will be Wonder Women from the T.V show. They go as Hall and Oats The band. Charlotte texted me to come to the Ice Cream House and tells me that Greg is inside. I stand at the counter and wait for Greg to turn around.

"Your first Costumer." Greg looks down and walks toward the

"I'm sorry, welcome to the Ice Cream House what can i get for you?..." The 3 cones he was holding were crushed by his hands.

"Emily!" He exclaims.

"Uhh... Greg I think you crushed your cone." I tell him even though he knows. He throws away the ice cream and then says. "We are having a test and these cones failed. We will be trying cardboard cones next." I laugh smile and laugh and he says. "Your smiling!"

"Your smile is nice." He says. "Go with me to the party before you realize i'm Fugly." He says.

"You could have just asked me. Yes."

"Your father used to do the same 3 step when we were growing up. It even worked on my wife."He throws the ice cream scooper at the wall but misses and hits a lady in the back of the head._** Oww..**_

I give Greg the money from my bag and give the money and once I am done I go get my costume on. I hang out with my classmates. Greg comes up with Bailey dressed up as Tom Cruise. He sees me and then trips on the cord to the music. The music cuts out and Charlotte continues singing. She stops and we all cheer. Greg comes over and then says "You look good."

"Right Now!" Lenny says.

(The Whole "Fight. But you know what happens.)

We hear whooping and yelling. Frat Boys.

"We hit the moran jackpot. Everyone who needs a beating is conveniently here."

"Excuse me what is the matter, why are you here?"

"I tell you what is the matter. The townies here trashed our frat house."

"They didn't do. Me do it." Brandon says.

"Don't try to cover for them." Frat boy says.

"We know they are trying to get us back for making them do the naked plunge into our swimming hole!"

"You swimming hole? I've been swimming in that since I was 8 years old." Deanne says.

"Apparently everyone in this crap town has been swimming in there since they were 8 years old. Oh I know They haven't left because they are to busy sucking." Then the 2 in front and center start to do a handshake. They stop and the one taps him in face. Bailey says a speech and the one.

"That was a moving speech but we just came to kick some old smelly_''

"Now listen we may be old."

"We may be smelly."

"We may have a penis." The 3 women point to Kitty.

"But we won't be the only ones getting their asses kicked are priveled, spoiled d- bags!"

"Now lets get busy." Everyone runs and I punch the girls and Greg punches the guys and a girl comes up, kicks him in the crouch and Says. "Traitor, Boomer." I kick her in her crouch and say.

'His names not Boomer, Its Greg." I turn around and kiss him.

I see Keithie hit a guy that was aiming for Corey. It ends up saving Duffy and carries Keithie and Corey. Damn strong kid.

The fight ends when the main frat boy gets tackled by a deer.


End file.
